1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a spanner, more particularly to a packaging and displaying device for a spanner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional spanner 1 is shown to include a handle 11 with proximate and distal ends opposite to each other in a longitudinal direction. A clamping head is disposed on the proximate end of the handle 11, and has a stationary jaw portion 14 and a movable jaw portion 12 which is biased by a biasing member 13 to turn towards the stationary jaw portion 14 about a pivot axis that is transverse to the longitudinal direction. The biasing member 13 and a pulling rod 15 are received in a sliding groove 111 which is formed in the handle 11 between the proximate and distal ends and which extends in the longitudinal direction. The pulling rod 15 is pulled along the sliding groove 111 to turn the movable jaw portion 12 away from the stationary jaw portion 14 against the biasing force of the biasing member 13 so as to permit a screw fastener (not shown) to extend into a clamping space between the jaw portions 14, 12. The screw fastener can be clamped tightly by the jaw portions 14, 12 after the pulling rod 15 is released, thereby permitting turning of the screw fastener via the spanner which is rotated in one of clockwise and counterclockwise directions. When the spanner is rotated in the other of clockwise and counterclockwise directions, the movable jaw portion 12 can be moved away from the stationary jaw portion 14 so as to disengage the screw fastener, thereby not turning the latter.
However, the conventional spanner is packaged in a closed paper box for selling, and cannot be studied and operated practically by a customer. Therefore, it is difficult for a customer to have a better understanding of the spanner.
The object of the present invention is to provide a packaging and displaying device which can cooperate with a spanner and which facilitates study and operation of the spanner by a customer.
According to this invention, the packaging and displaying device includes a backing mount member, a work piece member, a spanner holding member, a securing member, and a key and keyway arrangement. The backing mount member has front and rear walls opposite to each other in a transverse direction. The front wall includes a mounting portion which has an annular bearing wall to define a through hole with a rotating axis for communicating with the rear wall, and a guiding portion opposite to the mounting portion in a longitudinal direction. The work piece member includes an annular wheel member, an anchoring member, and a clamped member. The annular wheel member has a rim portion rotatable relative to the annular bearing wall, and a hub portion surrounding the rotating axis. A ratchet toothed member is disposed between the rim portion and the annular bearing wall to permit unidirectional rotation of the annular wheel member relative to the annular bearing wall. The anchoring member has an enlarged head portion which is disposed rearwardly of and which is in frictional contact with the rear wall of the backing mount member, and a spindle portion which has a proximate end disposed normal to the enlarged head portion and insertable into and rotatable with the hub portion, and a distal end extending from the proximate end in the transverse direction to extend forwardly of the front wall of the backing mount member. The clamped member includes a socket end which engages the distal end of the spindle portion of the anchoring member by press fitting in the transverse direction, an annular mount portion which is disposed outwardly of the socket end to surround the rotating axis, and a clamped portion which is disposed opposite to the annular mount portion in the transverse direction, and which is adapted to be clamped by a clamping head of a spanner when a movable jaw portion of the spanner is biased to turn towards a stationary jaw portion. The spanner holding member includes forward and rearward walls opposite to each other in the transverse direction, and has an anchored end portion which defines an anchored hole that extends through the forward and rearward walls so as to be sleeved on and to be rotated with the annular mount portion of the clamped member about the rotating axis, and a stabilizing end portion opposite to the anchored end portion in the longitudinal direction. The securing member is disposed on the forward wall at the stabilizing end portion, and is adapted to hinder the distal end of the handle of the spanner from moving away from the forward wall in the transverse direction. The key and keyway arrangement is disposed between the rearward wall at the stabilizing end portion of the spanner holding member and the front wall at the guiding portion of the backing mount member so as stabilize swinging movement of the spanner holding member relative to the backing mount member when the clamped member rotates with the annular wheel member. As such, the clamped portion of the clamped member can be turned via the spanner so as to enable customers to study and operate the spanner.